


Love (Sick)

by daisy_illusive



Category: 5urprise (Band), DIA (Band), I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking Solo (TV Drama), F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jung ChaeYeon jamás había creído en el amor… hasta que Kim DongHyun le alargó el libro que necesitaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente después de ver el dorama Drinking Solo en el que salen los dos y morir de amor por lo OTP que eran, no me pude resistir a escribir algo sencillito y corto sobre ellos porque al parecer nadie se había animado a ello. Espero que esta historia os guste.

 

ChaeYeon se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada sobre su cama y mirando al somier de tablas que sujetaba el colchón de la litera de arriba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Quizás debería de estar estudiando, porque para eso estaba en su último año de instituto y quería pasar los exámenes de acceso para la Universidad de Seúl, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía cabeza para ello, porque solo podía pensar en lo que le había sucedido solo hacía algunas horas en la biblioteca de su instituto.

 

La chica suspiró, tratando de alejar de su cabeza aquello, pero por más que lo trataba, simplemente era imposible para ella.

 

En sus diecinueve años de vida, Jung ChaeYeon jamás había sentido que su corazón palpitara a gran velocidad dentro de su pecho, que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago o que el color rojo tiñera sus mejillas; Jung ChaeYeon nunca se había enamorado de nadie, ni siquiera de los _idols_ del momento o de algún compañero de clases… pero aquella tarde se había debido de enamorar de aquel muchacho porque a pesar de que no había tenido aquellos síntomas nunca antes, la chica no era tonta y sabía qué era lo que significaban.

 

Sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que algún día encontraría al chico que haría que sus piernas se volvieran de mantequilla por una de sus sonrisas, pero ella no les había hecho ningún caso y se había dedicado a sus estudios, que era lo que realmente le importaba. Sin embargo, aquel día, debía de reconocer que aunque no tuvieran razón en las respuestas correctas de algunos de sus exámenes, en aquello sí que le habían tenido, porque el momento había llegado tarde, pero finalmente le había llegado.

 

ChaeYeon suspiró de nuevo, llamando la atención de la ocupante de la cama de arriba, que se asomó para ver qué era lo que le pasaba. La chica simplemente negó con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, sin poder evitar pensar en la situación que había vivido.

 

 

Después de haber escrito el último párrafo de aquel folio en su trabajo sobre el reinado del rey SeJong y las consecuencias positivas de éste, la chica dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa y leyó un par de veces lo que había dejado en el papel. Un minuto después le daba el visto bueno a aquel folio y contaba las hojas que ya llevaba escritas, dándose cuenta de que todavía le quedaban por rellenar un par para llegar al mínimo establecido por su profesor de Historia. ChaeYeon ya había recogido varios libros de la biblioteca del instituto para hacer el trabajo y había mirado en páginas fiables de internet, pero seguro que podía sacar un poco más si le ponía algo de empeño.

 

Por este motivo, la chica se levantó de su silla, tomando su teléfono móvil y dejando a cargo a sus amigas de sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la zona en la que se encontraban las estanterías que albergaban los libros de la Historia de su país. Deambuló unos minutos por los pasillos, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los lomos de los libros cuya temática era parecida a la que necesitaba y leyendo los títulos en voz baja hasta que alzó su cabeza y encontró lo que buscaba. El libro que probablemente le daría las dos páginas que necesitaba para acabar el trabajo se encontraba allí, en la última balda de la estantería. ChaeYeon esbozó una sonrisa y luego alargó su mano para tratar de cogerlo, rozando con sus dedos solo la madera de la estantería, haciendo que la sonrisa muriera en sus labios.

 

La chica miró a su alrededor, buscando el pequeño banquito de madera para poder subirse a él y llegar perfectamente al libro. En aquel pasillo no se encontraba, pero debía de andar cerca, por lo que ChaeYeon lo buscó por los alrededores, pensando que se encontraría cerca… no obstante, no lo halló por más que buscó y volvió hasta el lugar en el que el libro se encontraba. Lo miró con determinación y luego dio un salto para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero solo pudo tocar su lomo, sin poder cogerlo. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, por lo que acabó pensando que quizás lo mejor sería que le pidiera ayuda a alguno de los chicos que pasasen cerca.

 

No obstante, antes de que pudiera alejarse ni un centímetro de la estantería, sintió una presencia tras ella y ChaeYeon se quedó totalmente paralizada, viendo a cámara lenta cómo un brazo envuelto en cuero negro era alargado desde su espalda hasta que la mano de largos y huesudos dedos tomó el libro que estaba tratando de conseguir.

 

—¿Era este el libro que necesitabas? —le cuestionó una voz masculina.

 

ChaeYeon inmediatamente se giró para encontrarse con un chico alto, de hombros anchos y una sonrisa que deslumbraba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si estuviera teniendo una especie de taquicardia y se sintió un poco mareada, pero trató de enfocarse en la persona que tenía delante. Él no llevaba el uniforme del instituto y ella estaba segura de que no lo había visto jamás por allí… aunque en realidad, su cara le recordaba a alguien y sí, el libro que sostenía sí que era el que necesitaba.

 

—Sí, es ese. Muchas gracias —respondió.

 

El desconocido sonrió de forma más amplia y le tendió el libro, pero cuando ChaeYeon fue a alcanzarlo, éste lo alzó, dejándolo fuera de su alcance y haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco frustrada.

 

—Antes de dártelo me gustaría que hicieras algo a cambio por mí —le comentó, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el corazón de la chica volviera a latir a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —cuestionó ella—. Depende de lo que sea lo haré o no.

—Mmmmm… creo que no es algo muy difícil —dijo el chico—. Solo tienes que darme tu nombre y tu número de teléfono para que podamos tener una cita.

 

ChaeYeon abrió sus ojos como platos porque no podía estar sucediendo aquello. Ya se le habían declarado algunos chicos y otros cuantos le habían pedido salir, pero ella había estado tan centrada en sus estudios que a ninguno de ellos les había dado la oportunidad. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, con los latidos de su corazón reverberando en sus oídos, ChaeYeon sentía que quizás sí que debía darle una oportunidad a aquel chico desconocido.

 

—Solo si primero me dices tu nombre y el motivo por el que no tienes el uniforme —contestó ella finalmente.

—Está bien, es justo —respondió el chico—. Mi nombre es Kim DongHyun y no llevo el uniforme porque hace un par de años que dejé de estudiar en este lugar —explicó—. Solo he venido a traerle a mi hermano menor un par de cosas que se le han olvidado y necesitaba.

 

Mayor. Era un chico mayor que ya había acabado el instituto. Por eso mismo no le sonaba de nada, porque probablemente no hubieran coincidido nunca. Y tenía un hermano menor que estudiaba en aquel lugar, un hermano con el que probablemente sí que habría coincidido, aunque no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser porque había demasiados chicos llamados Kim de apellido en aquel lugar.

 

—Jung ChaeYeon —se presentó en respuesta, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Por las caras que estabas poniendo me imaginaba que no me dirías tu nombre —comentó DongHyun—, pero me encanta que lo hayas hecho —con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo tendió para que apuntara su número—. Dame tu número, por favor.

 

ChaeYeon tomó el teléfono y apuntó su número, guardándolo con el nombre Jung ChaeYeon antes de volver a dárselo al chico, intercambiando el móvil por el libro que éste sostenía.

 

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—No hay de qué —le respondió—. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Jung ChaeYeon —y tras decir aquello, se había ido agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

 

 

ChaeYeon salió de su ensimismamiento al notar el móvil vibrar por la notificación de algún mensaje. La verdad era que debía comenzar a centrarse y dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la chica se propuso que, después de mirar el mensaje se pondría a darle un repaso a alguna de las asignaturas antes de irse a dormir. Por eso, cogió el móvil y abrió el chat, dándose cuenta de que era un número desconocido el que le había mandado aquel mensaje.

 

_Hola Jung ChaeYeon, Kim DongHyun al habla. ¿Quieres quedar conmigo este domingo? Estoy seguro que debes de estar muy atareada con los estudios para los exámenes y los trabajos de último minuto, pero también está bien desconectar de vez en cuando. Te espero el domingo a las 10 en la cafetería Diamond, así que, ven y no llegues demasiado tarde. Dicen que estos días hará frío, así que, no abrígate y no cojas ningún resfriado._

 

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mirando aquel mensaje, ni tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón volviera a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, imaginando la cita que ambos iban a tener porque, aunque de verdad estuviera un poco agobiada por los estudios, ChaeYeon quería desconectar un poco, solo por él.

 

Trataré de abrigarme para no coger un resfriado y poder estar a las 10 en la cafetería.

 

Y aunque se había propuesto darle un repaso antes de irse a dormir a algo, finalmente no lo hizo porque en su cabeza no pararon de repetirse una y otra vez las imágenes de lo que le había sucedido en le biblioteca. ChaeYeon se sentía un poco enferma, pero sabía que no había cogido ningún catarro, se sentía infectada por el virus del amor que sus amigas habían tenido tantas veces y del que en tantas ocasiones le habían advertido… pero en el fondo, aunque nunca hubiera pensado que le tocaría a ella, ahora que le había tocado caer en él y sentía sus síntomas, ChaeYeon pensaba que en realidad no era tan malo incubar aquel virus durante un tiempo, aunque sus estudios siguieran siendo lo más importante para ella.

**Author's Note:**

> —Kim DongHyun es el nombre real de Gong Myung y por eso es el que uso aquí.  
> —Obviemente, el hermano al que ha ido a dejarle algo, es DoYoung de NCT, que es su hermano de verdad, aunque aquí solo aparezca nombrado.


End file.
